Visit Megaman World
In the Dream Megaman: Zero! Hang in there, buddy! Zero... I'm always telling you... to be more careful... but now look at me... X: Don't waste your energy talking, Zero. We've gotta fix you up. Zero: There's... no time for that... Sigma is close... Very close... X: Zero... Zero: Go... now... Maverick Hunter X... He died X: Noooooo!!!! End of Dream X: Noooo!! (Panting) I'm dreaming. He look at his dog and he look at the sky Meanwhile Our Heroes arrived in the City Gumdramon: Hey! Look at us? USApyon: I didn't know, we could Dress up like this, Dani. They look around the place and it's a wasteland Gumdramon: This place is so Deserted. Whisper: This place is looks empty. Then Robot has appeared Gumdramon: Heartless? Damemon: I don't think they are? More like Robots and Monster. Jibanyan: Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any of trouble, nyan! Damemon: Yeah, that's right! They are looking at them Gumdramon: What are they doing? Whisper: They look vicious. I think that we gonna get killed. Damemon: Run! They are running away and then they got Corned, they heard a Noise and all the Robot's left Gumdramon: That was too close. We better get out of here. Komasan: We should find someone who can help us, come on. They left and they saw a man fighting the Heartless Axl: Get away from me! You freaks! Then our Heroes is helping him Gumdramon: You better hide! Now! He ran off And our Heroes is fighting them, and they did it Shoutmon: That's all of them. Axl: Thank you for helping me. I never fight those guys before. Gumdramon: No Problem. And did you see any other Heartless around here? Axl: Heartless? It's that what they called? I'm not sure if there more of them. I don't usually fight them back in City. USApyon: You're City? Axl: Yes. Gumdramon: Hey, do you know a Digimon and a Yo-Kai like us is here. Or some Digimon in black hoods. Or maybe this jerk Digimon name DemiDevimon. Axl: Nope. Sorry. Gumdramon: Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway. Axl: Wait- You cannot go look around this place. That place has been taken over by Sigma. There's no way to defeat him. That guys is the leader of Maverick. And we have no match from him. Gumdramon: We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you? Axl: I guess so... You could fight that Guy and save humanity and reploid. Maybe you can help us? Komasan: You mean take on this Sigma guy and all of his minions, Zura? Axl: Sigma? He killed a many people and many Reploid around the City. Shoutmon: So you're saying he take over the place. Ask; Yep. Gumdramon: Just a Minute. He ran to his friends Gumdramon: Guys, we have to fight that Guy. Komajiro: You sure, Zura? Gumdramon: Of course. If we defeat him, everybody around the world will be safe from us. So I guess we should right now. Komasan: You sure? Gumdramon: Of course. Gumdramon: Still, I'd like to help people like him, so you guys don't kind fending them off, do you? He ran to Axl Damemon: Oh Boy, here we go again... Axl ran off Gumdramon: He gonna go on ahead and tell the other's in their Hideout We're supposed to go there. They ran off to the Hideout Category:Crossovers